A Mixed Love
by 626and624
Summary: One day, Bolt and Mittens go out as friends and come back as something more.  I stink at summaries.  I promise the story will be better than the summary.  Rated T to be safe for future chapters.  BOLTxMITTENS
1. The Story Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT or any of its characters. All I own is the story line.

WARNING: First few sentences contain slight Bieber Bashing. If you are a fan of Justin Bieber, skip a few sentences.

**CHAPTER ONE: THE STORY BEGINS**

Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino were all sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV when a commercial for the new Justin Bieber movie came on. "Oh not Bieber again" said Bolt. "I know. Haven't we seen enough of him with TV guest appearances, music videos, radio interviews and who knows what else?" Mittens said. "I know" said Rhino. "Hey remember when he sounded like a girl. Now that was funny." Mittens said. "Yeah" Bolt and Rhino said together and all three friends started laughing. "Hey Rhino" Bolt said, laughter subsiding, "What's on next?" "CSI: Miami. I love that show ever since BOLT had that alien episode and went off the air" said Rhino, flipping through the TV guide. "Actually, I prefer the original CSI" Mittens said. "Yeah; same here" Bolt agreed as he got up off that couch. "Bolt, where are you going?" Mittens asked. "Just on a walk. You guys want to come?" Bolt asked them. "Sure" said Mittens getting off the couch. "Rhino?" "No thanks. I want to watch CSI." Rhino said, his gaze not even leaving the screen. "Alright. See you later" said Bolt as he held the pet door open for Mittens. "After you." "Thank you" said Mittens as she walked through the open door, hitting Bolt's nose with a flick of her tail. Bolt, shaking it off, followed Mittens outside. "So where do you want to walk to?" Bolt heard Mittens ask, realizing she was on top of the porch railing grooming herself. "I don't know. How about we just walk?" Bolt asked her. "Why not" Mittens said, jumping down from her spot, landing next to Bolt "let's go." And with that, the 2 of them started walking, having no idea where they were going.

A few minutes later, Penny was just getting off the school bus. "BOLT" she called after going inside and closing the front door behind her. However, Bolt didn't come running as he usually did. "Mom, have you seen Bolt" Penny asked her mom who was cooking in the kitchen. "No I haven't. I just got home myself." "Oh. Thanks anyway mom." Penny said starting to worry. As she checked all of his usual hiding spots, she was getting scared. "Bolt and Mittens are always here when I get home" Penny said to herself, having realized that Mittens was gone as well. "Mom, I can't find Bolt and Mittens anywhere!" she told her mom with a hint of panic in her voice. "Calm down Penny" her mom said "I'm sure they're alright. Don't forget he was lost once before and he came home." "I know. I'm just worried. I hope he is alright." Penny said sounding a little upset. "I'm sure he is" Penny's mom said "I'm sure he is."

"Ow" said Mittens with a sharp intake of breath. "Are you alright Mittens?" Bolt asked her stopping where he stood. "Yeah. I just stepped on something sharp" Mittens said, stopping where she stood as well. "Well let me see. Lift your paw" Bolt told Mittens. Mittens lifted her paw revealing a splinter sticking out of the large pad on her right paw. "Let me get that for you" Bolt said. And, very carefully, Bolt grabbed the splinter with his teeth and very slowly (to avoid any further pain), pulled the splinter out of Mittens paw. "Feel better" Bolt asked Mittens, putting the splinter on the ground next to him. "Well, it still hurts, but not as much" said Mittens, "thanks Bolt." No problem Mittens. You want to keep walking?" "I'll try" said Mittens as the 2 of them started walking. "Thanks again" Bolt said staring off into space. "What for?" Mittens asked, curious about what Bolt was talking about. "You know. Helping me find Penny and putting up with me all that time. I mean, if I hadn't met you, I might not have made it home and still believe I had super powers, so, thanks Mittens." "Don't mention it Bolt. True, in the beginning, it was extremely frustrating, but once you realized you didn't have super powers, it started being fun" Mittens said. "Really Mittens." "Yes." "Wow. I thought you would still be at least a little upset about what happened in Vegas" Bolt said. "Not anymore. I realized that OW!" Mittens said. What happened?" Bolt said looking concerned. "My paw is hurting again." "Do you want to go back home and have Penny look at it?" Bolt asked. "I think I should. But how? My paw hurts with even the slightest bit of weight on it. "Get on my back" Bolt said. "What?" Mittens asked looking confused again. "Get on my back. I'll carry you." Bolt instructed her. Nodding, Mittens used her back legs and jumped onto Bolt's back. "Hold on Mittens" Bolt said as he started running home. _'I hope Mittens will be alright' _Bolt thought, _'I wouldn't want her to get hurt anymore then she is now._

**SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 1. PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 2 WILL BE UP NEXT SATURDAY/SUNDAY. LATER ON I WILL REWRITE SELECT CHAPTERS BASED ON YOUR REVIEWS. SO ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT or any of its characters. All I own is the story line.

**CHAPTER TWO: CONVERSATION**

"Rhino!" Bolt yelled as he and Mittens came bursting through the pet door "Where's Penny?" "She just went out" Rhino said, still sitting in the same spot on the couch from when they left. "What!" Bolt said. "What happened" Rhino asked just having noticed the urgency in Bolt's voice. "Mittens was hurt. Where did Penny go" Bolt asked, this time more stern. "Calm down Bolt. It was only a splinter in my paw" said Mittens, still on Bolt's back. "I know that Mittens." Bolt said, walking over to the couch for Mittens to lay on, "I just don't want you getting hurt more than you are now." "That's sweet Bolt, really, but I'm fine." Mittens said as she rolled off of Bolt's back onto the couch. "Are you sure?" Bolt asked. "Yes. I'm sure" said Mittens giving him a lick on the cheek. "What was that for?" asked Bolt. "For carrying me all the way here" Mittens said simply. You're welcome Mittens" Bolt said as Rhino stood up. "You know what? I'm going to watch the magic box upstairs in Penny's room to give you some space" Rhino said as he rolled off his spot on the couch and headed for the stairs. "What was that about?" Bolt asked Mittens as he turned to watch Rhino go up the stairs. "I don't know. What do you think he means by 'space'" Mittens asked. "I don't know" Bolt said as he turned back to look at Mittens "Do you mind if I sit with you?" "Sure" Mittens said, patting the spot next to her. Bolt then jumped up onto the couch and lied down next to Mittens, close enough so their fur was barley brushing up against each others. "Bolt, I was wondering something." Mittens said as she turned her head and looked at Bolt. "What?" Bolt asked, tilting his head to the side. "Why were you so worried when my paw was hurt?" Mittens asked. "What do you mean?" Bolt started moving his eyes from side to side, his heart racing "I wasn't nervous." "Yes you were. I could feel your heart racing as we were coming home" Mittens said, wondering why Bolt would say he wasn't. "I don't know Mittens" the white dog said looking at Mittens, "The thought of you being hurt was just scary. I mean, you are my closest friend and I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"We have to go home now Penny" Penny's mom said as she turned the car around. "But mom, we didn't find them yet. We can't go home now" Penny said staring out of the passenger seat window, scouring the streets looking for any sign of the white dog and black cat she loved so much. "It's getting late honey. Besides, they might be home right now wondering where we are." Penny's mom said. "Alright" Penny said looking sad, "but if they're not, can we start looking again tomorrow right after breakfast?" "Alright. And if they aren't home, why don't you make some lost pet flyers tonight so other people can help too." "Thanks mom. And I think I will do just that" Penny said as she continued looking out the window for Bolt and Mittens. _I just hope they are okay _Penny thought as a tear rolled down her cheek. And with that, Penny's mom turned the car around and headed for home and for a surprise.

"Thank you Bolt. You have no idea how much that means to me" said Mittens with a tear rolling down her cheek. "Mittens" Bolt said as he noticed this, "You're crying." "I know Bolt" Mittens said, "the thought of having a friend like you just makes me so happy. After all, my last 'friend', if you could call my old owner my friend, had me de-clawed and abandoned me on the street to fend for myself. So to have a true friend like you Bolt makes me happier than I've been in a long time." "Well, thanks Mittens" Bolt said. Mittens, noticing a slight blush underneath Bolts white fur, started to giggle. "What's so funny Mittens" Bolt asked. "You're blushing." "So?" "It looks cute. It's like you have pink fur" Mittens said as she giggled some more. Bolt feeling embarrassed started to blush more, making his fur look pinker. "I am really happy to hear you're happy Mittens, and not just because of this" Bolt said acknowledging his 'pink' fur. "You know what Bolt" Mittens asked, now that her giggling had ceased. "What is that Mittens?" Bolt asked. "You are probably the nicest person I've ever met. My old owner was terrible, and the pigeons, forget them. But you were the first person who ever cared about me. You came back for me when I was locked it the shelter. You rescued me from living out the rest of my life there." "I had to Mittens" Bolt said, "I would have been lost without you. Not because I had no idea where I was, or where to go, but because I didn't even know myself. You taught me how to be a real dog. The only one I would have had was Rhino, and he still thought I was a super dog with super powers when I am just an ordinary dog." "Now that I think about it Bolt" Mittens said, looking up, we kind of saved each other." "You're right Mittens" Bolt said, "I saved you from the shelter, and you saved me from, for lack of a better word, myself." "Bolt." Mittens said as she looked into Bolts large amber eyes. "Yes Mittens" Bolt said looking into her green eyes. "I …"

"I hope we find them" Penny said to her mom as she walked up the steps to the front door. "I'm sure we will honey" Penny's mom said as she locked the car. WOOF. "Is that" Penny said as she heard Bolt's bark. "I think it is" Penny's mom said as she came up the steps behind her daughter. "BOLT! MITTENS! YOUR BACK" said Penny as she came through the door. Mittens had just started to say something when they heard Penny come through the door. "I thought I lost you again." Penny said as she pulled the cat and dog into a hug. "Penny" Penny's mom said, noticing Mittens' injured paw while coming through the door, "what's that on Mittens' paw?" "What?" Penny said as she looked for herself, "it looks like blood." "Bring her into the kitchen and I'll put something on it and tomorrow we'll bring her to the vet." Penny's mom instructed. "Okay mom" said Penny as she picked up Mittens and carried her to the kitchen. "I'll tell you later" Mittens said to Bolt as she was carried out, but to Penny and her mom, it sounded like "MEOW."

**THAT WAS CHAPTER 2. PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP NEXT SATURDAY/SUNDAY. LATER ON I WILL REWRITE SELECT CHAPTERS BASED ON YOUR REVIEWS. SO ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. A Chat Between Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT or any of its characters. All I own is the story line.

**CHAPTER THREE: A CHAT BETWEEN FRIENDS**

A little while later, Mittens' paw was wrapped up, and had an appointment with the vet first thing in the morning. Bolt was still sitting in the same spot as before when Penny came and put Mittens down next to Bolt. "Okay Mittens. Take it easy for tonight and we'll see what the vet says tomorrow. "Thanks" said Mittens, but as usual, Penny heard "MEOW." "Good night you two" said Penny as she headed upstairs to her room. "So what were you saying Mittens" Bolt said "before Penny came in?" "Oh right" Mittens said remembering. "Bolt." "Yes Mittens." "I… I…" "It's okay Mittens. Just tell me" Bolt said. "I love you" Mittens said, staring into Bolts amber eyes. "Mittens" Bolt said, staring into her green eyes. "Yes Bolt." "I love you too" said Bolt, his face inching closer to Mittens'. "You do?" Mittens asked, her face inching towards Bolt's. "Yes" Bolt said, and with that, their faces met as they kissed each other passionately. This went on for several minutes before they broke apart for air. "I love you Bolt" said Mittens, staring at her loves face. "And I love you too Mittens" Bolt said and he licked her cheek, causing her to giggle. And with that, both of them, happier then they have been in either of their lives, fell asleep dreaming of their future. Unknown to them, a little brown hamster was sitting at the top of the stairs for the past few minutes and saw everything.

The next morning, Penny came down the stairs, pet carrier in hand, all set to take Mittens to the vet. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she noticed Bolt and Mittens asleep on the couch with smiles on both their faces. _That's weird, _Penny thought, _I would have thought they would be in their pet beds. _As she crept over to the cat and dog so as not to wake them up, she held back a giggle as she saw the cuteness of the scene. Mittens was laying down next to Bolt with her head nestled underneath Bolt's with her paw resting on Bolt's paw, as if they were cuddling. _Oh this is so cute. Where's my camera?_ Penny thought as she gently lowered the pet carrier so not to make a sound and looked for her camera. She eventually found it lying on the desk in the corner of the room and went to get it. As she was walking, a floor board creaked and Bolt's ear twitched, but still, he remained asleep. Breathing a sigh of relief, she slunk back over to the couch and, making sure the flash was off, clicked the picture. The photo popped out of the camera, and while she was waiting for it to show up, carefully picked up Mittens, causing her to stir, and placed her in the carrier. "Ready to go Penny" Penny's mom asked as she came down the stairs, jacket in one hand, and keys in the other. "Yeah mom" Penny said and she saw, out of the corner of her eye, the photo she took was fully developed. "Hey mom. Take a look at this" Penny said as she handed her mom the photograph. As her mom looked at it, she cracked a smile. "Very cute honey" Penny's mom said as she put the photo down and headed to the door. "Let's go." "Coming" Penny said as she grabbed the carrier and walked out the door.

5 minutes later, Bolt was starting to shiver. Still asleep, he moved his paw around trying to find Mittens, who was on her way to the vet by now. Unable to find her, Bolt opened his eyes and let out a yawn. _Hey, where did Mittens go? _Bolt thought before remembering she went to the vet. Bolt then got up and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. "Hey Rhino" said Bolt as he walked to the food dishes, one of which Rhino was sitting in front of. "Hey Bolt" Rhino said "no food in these bowls." "But Penny always fills them after she eats breakfast." "I know. She probably forgot since she had to take the cat to the vet." Rhino said, now looking at Bolt. "Yeah. Your probably ri… wait a second. How did you know Mittens had to go to the vet?" Bolt asked realizing Rhino wasn't around when Penny told them about Mittens' appointment. "I overheard her tell you two last night." Rhino answered "in fact, that's not all I overheard." "What are you talking about Rhino?" "I heard Bolt. I heard what you and the cat said to each other last night." Rhino said with a smirk on his face. "Oh. Well, um, Rhino. We were going to tell you…" Bolt was saying all discombobulated. "Forget it Bolt." Rhino said. "Really Rhino? I thought for sure you would have a negative reaction about this." Bolt said looking at Rhino in shock. "Why would you think that?" Rhino asked. "Well, when you first met Mittens you thought she was an evil agent of the green-eyed man." Bolt explained. "I know. But I've seen that she makes you happy and anyone who does that has got to be the most be-awesome person in the world, after you of course Bolt." Rhino said energetically. "Thanks Rhino" Bolt said. "No problem Bolt. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to watch the magic box." "Alright, I'll be on the porch waiting for Mittens to get back." And with that, Bolt headed to the pet door while Rhino went to the TV. "OH NOT BIEBER AGAIN" Bolt heard Rhino complain and chuckled as he went outside.

**I HAD MITTENS AND BOLT REVEAL THEIR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER SOONER THAN EXPECTED, BUT OH WELL. THAT WAS CHAPTER 3. PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 4 WILL BE UP NEXT SATURDAY/SUNDAY. LATER ON I WILL REWRITE SELECT CHAPTERS BASED ON YOUR REVIEWS. SO ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Vet And Recovery Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT or any of its characters. All I own is the story line.

**CHAPTER FOUR: VET AND RECOVERY PART 1**

"So what do you think Dr. Kaatz? Will Mittens be alright?" Penny asked. Dr. Kaatz was the family vet. He was tall, skinny, had an elongated head, spiky blond hair, glasses, and always wore a lab coat with a cat and dog emblem on the left breast pocket. "Well my dear," Dr. Kaatz said, "I believe she will be fine. Just have her stay off her paws for a while, and, when she feels well enough, she will start putting weight on it. Don't force it." "Thanks doctor" Penny said. "No problem. Just let me wrap her paw in a bandage and we'll be all set." Dr. Kaatz said while he went to a drawer and pulled out a strip of gauze. A minute later, Mittens had a bandage wrapped around her paw and Penny's mom was at the reception desk. "Everything appears to be in order. Just let me... oh" the receptionist said, looking over Mittens' files. "What is it?" Penny's mom asked. "It appears that all 3 of your pets need their annual check-up. If you like, we can schedule that now" the receptionist said. "Okay then. Can we do 1 month from today?" Penny's mom asked as Penny tried to get Mittens in the carrier again. "Alright then. Does 3 PM on April 16th work for you?" the receptionist asked with her finger on the appointment book. "Yes it does" Penny's mom said. "Very well then." The receptionist said as she wrote the time of the appointment on a card and handed it to Penny's mom along with a recite from Mittens' appointment, "You're all set." "Thank you. Come on Penny." "Coming mom" Penny said, finally getting Mittens in the carrier. And with that, the 3 of them piled into the car and headed home.

10 minutes later, Bolt was sleeping on the porch when he heard the sound of crunching gravel. He instantly woke up and looked towards the driveway. He saw Penny's mom's car pulling up the driveway. Seeing this, Bolt sprang to his feet and darted to the car. The door opened and Penny got out carrying Mittens in her carrier. "Hey Bolt" Penny said as Bolt started jumping and bounding around her. "Calm down Bolt" Penny said, making her way to the door. When she got inside, she immediately put Mittens' carrier down, pulled Mittens out, and placed her on the couch next to Rhino. "Take it easy Mittens" Penny said as she started towards the kitchen "Remember what Dr. Kaatz said." "Hey Mittens" Bolt said as he jumped onto the couch next to her. "Hey Bolt" Mittens said. As Bolt got settled in his seat, he gave Mittens a lick on the cheek. "Bolt" Mittens said in a hushed voice, "Not in front of Rhino." "Oh. He knows" Bolt said to a very shocked and embarrassed Mittens. "Wha... What do… do you m…mean he knows?" Mittens asked all flustered. "He means I saw and heard you 2 last night" Rhino said. "And, you're alright with this?" Mittens asked. "I thought the same thing when he first told me" Bolt said. "He's right. And I'm totally okay with it ca… Mittens." Rhino said. "Wow Rhino. Not only was that the last reaction I would expect from you, but you actually called me by name and not cat" Mittens said surprised. "Here you go Mittens" Penny said. All 3 animals looked up and saw Mittens' food bowl in Penny's hands, "Bolt, Rhino, I just filled your bowls" Penny said as she gave Mittens her bowl. "Enjoy" Penny said as she walked away. "I'll be back in a minute. Okay Mitt's" Bolt said. "Hurry back" Mittens said, giving Bolt a lick, "Love you." "Love you too" Bolt said as he got up and went to eat.

The next 2 weeks seemed to fly by. True, Mittens was still recovering from her injury, but thanks to Bolt always by her side, she was happy just sitting on the couch 24/7. Towards the middle of the 3rd week, Mittens started to put a little weight on her paw. "Mittens!" Bolt was just coming down the stairs from having a bath, his first one in 3 weeks since he spent all his time by Mittens' side, when he saw Mittens on her feet, "What are you doing?" "Relax Bolt" Mittens said, "The vet said when I felt up to it, I could put a little weight on my paw." "If you're sure. I just don't like seeing you hurt." "Oh how sweet" Mittens said, nuzzling her face in Bolt's neck. "Mittens!" Penny said from the top of the stairs, carrying an armload of wet towels, "you're up. I guess that means you're feeling better." "Yup" Mittens said, but, once again, Penny heard "Meow." "Alright then, I'll start putting your food in the kitchen again" Penny said as she left room. "You know" Bolt said to Mittens "I love Penny, but she picks the WORST possible times to walk in a room." "I know. I was just getting comfortable" Mittens said with a purr in her voice. Bolt licked her cheek in response, to which she gave him a swift lick in return. "Let's go get something to eat." Bolt said as he and Mittens walked to the kitchen to eat.

"Morning Bolt. Morning Mittens" Rhino said who was already at the food bowls. "Hey Rhino" Bolt and Mittens said in unison. "Mittens! You're walking!" Rhino said just realizing Mittens was on all 4 paws. "Yeah. My paw is feeling a little better." Mittens said, limping over to her bowl. "That's BE-AWSOME!" Rhino said. "Calm down Rhino. It's not fully healed yet." Mittens pointed out. "Oh… right" Rhino said, looking embarrassed "I'm just… gonna… go… watch… some TV." "Wow. He seems really embarrassed." Bolt said as Rhino walked away. "Yeah." Mittens said. And with that, they both burst out in laughter and enjoyed their dinner.

**MY DRAWING OF DR. KAATZ CAN BE SEEN ON MY deviantART PAGE (LINK FOUND ON PROFILE PAGE). THAT WAS CHAPTER 4. PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 5 WILL BE UP NEXT SATURDAY/SUNDAY. LATER ON I WILL REWRITE SELECT CHAPTERS BASED ON YOUR REVIEWS. SO ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Recovery Part 2 And Another Walk

Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT or any of its characters. All I own is the story line.

**CHAPTER FIVE: RECOVERY PART 2 AND ANOTHER WALK**

The next morning, Bolt and Mittens were lying next to each other on the couch, just as they have been since that night they revealed their love for each other. Bolt stirred when he heard Penny coming down the stairs to give them their breakfast. As Penny started pouring food into the bowls, Bolt's eyes opened. As he picked his head up, Mittens twitched in her sleep. _She is so cute _Bolt thought. _I can't wait 'til her paw is healed and I can give her my surprise._ As Bolt was thinking, Mittens started to wake up. "Morning Bolt" she said groggily. "Good morning Mitt's" Bolt said, giving her a lick "How are you feeling this morning?" "Good. My paw seems to be feeling a lot better" Mittens said to a very excited looking Bolt. "That's GREAT" Bolt said, his tail wagging rapidly. "It is good isn't it" Mittens said pushing her head into Bolt's neck. "Bolt! Mittens! Breakfast" Penny called from the kitchen. "What did I say; she has the WORST timing" Bolt said. Mittens, giving Bolt a lick on the nose, nodded. "Let's go get breakfast" she said, and, putting more weight on her foot without wincing, started walking to the kitchen, without limping, with Bolt following close behind.

While Bolt and Mittens were eating, Rhino came into the room. "Morning guys" Rhino said. "Morning Rhino" Bolt and Mittens said in unison. "So how is the paw today?" Rhino asked Mittens before digging into his food. "It's feeling a lot better now" Mittens said, "Now I can walk without any problems." Bolt looked happy with what she just said. "In that case Mitt's," Bolt said to her, "Would you like to go for a walk today?" "Why I would love to Bolt" Mittens said. "Great. Once Penny leaves for school, we'll go" Bolt said. "Sounds good" Mittens said to Bolt, leaving the room flicking Bolt's nose with her tail. Bolt, now finished with his food, followed close behind Mittens back to the living room.

Rhino, now finished with his breakfast, had joined Bolt and Mittens on the couch watching the 'magic box' when Penny came down the stairs. "Bye mom; I'm off to school" Penny called as she opened the door. "Be good guys" she told the pets before the door closed behind her. "So, ready to go?" Bolt asked Mittens. "Oh yeah" Mittens said getting up. "We'll be back soon Rhino" Bolt said as he held the pet door open again, just as he had done on the walk they shared just short of 1 month ago. "Take your time you 2 crazy lovebirds" Rhino said with a smirk on his face. "After you Mitt's" Bolt said, motioning Mittens forward with his paw. "Thank you Bolt" Mittens said as she walked outside, followed closely by Bolt. "So are we going to just walk today, or are we going somewhere specific today?" Mittens asked Bolt. "I have a special place in mind today" Bolt said. "Where?" Mittens asked. "It's a surprise" Bolt said with a sneaky smirk on his face, and with that, they were off, Bolt leading the way and Mittens by his side.

As Bolt and Mittens walked, Mittens decided to start trying to get Bolt to tell her where they were headed. "So Bolt" she said. "Yes Mitt's?" Bolt asked. "Can you give me any hints on where we are going?" Mittens asked. "I guess I could do that" Bolt said, starting to think, "The place we are going is very….colorful" Bolt said. "Colorful?" Mittens asked confused. "Yes, colorful" Bolt said, pleased with himself that he was able to give a hint to Mittens that didn't help her. "Give me another hint Bolt" Mittens said, and now giving him a cute face that Bolt found very hard to resist. "Come on Mittens, that's not fair. You know I can't resist you when you make that face" Bolt said. "Oh really?" Mittens said still using her cute face, "I must have forgotten." "Alright. Alright but only 1 more hint." Bolt said, defeated. "Thank you Bolt." "Alright. Let me think… OK. I've got one. The place we are going is…large" Bolt said. OK _then. It's a large and colorful place_ Mittens thought to herself, _where could that be?_

Mittens kept thinking where Bolt could be taking her for around an hour. "Mittens" Bolt said. "Yes Bolt" Mittens responded, taking a break from her thinking to talk to her love. "We're here" Bolt said. "Where's here?" Mittens asked. "Look around" Bolt said simply. Mittens obliged and her jaw dropped. Right in front of them was a huge field with just about every type of flower on earth. "Bolt" Mittens said amazed, "This is… amazing! How did you find this place?" "I found this place when I was walking around and as soon as I saw this place, I knew you would love it. I just wanted to wait for a special occasion before I brought you here" Bolt said smiling at her. "You brought me here because my paw isn't injured anymore?" Mittens asked, thinking her paw being healed wasn't _that_ big a deal. "No. That isn't the reason I brought you here." Bolt said. "Then why did you" Mittens asked, thinking what else could have happened to have Bolt bring her to such a beautiful place. "I brought you here because I wanted to ask you something" Bolt said. "What is it?" Mittens asked. "Mittens, you know I love you with all my heart. I can't imagine my life without you" Bolt started to say. "And I love you too" Mittens said staring into Bolt's eyes. "Mittens" Bolt said, now staring into her eyes, "will you be my mate?"

**CLIFFHANGER! WHAT WILL MITTENS SAY? READ MY NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! THAT WAS CHAPTER 5. PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 6 WILL BE UP NEXT SATURDAY/SUNDAY. LATER ON I WILL REWRITE SELECT CHAPTERS BASED ON YOUR REVIEWS. SO ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. The Answer And The Vet

Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT or any of its characters. All I own is the story line.

**CHAPTER SIX: THE ANSWER AND THE VET**

"Mittens, you know I love you with all my heart. I can't imagine my life without you" Bolt started to say. "And I love you too" Mittens said staring into Bolt's eyes. "Mittens" Bolt said, now staring into her eyes, "will you be my mate?" "Yes" Mittens said, her eyes tearing up "Yes I will Bolt." And with that, Mittens lunged at Bolt, and with more passion then either of them have felt before, she kissed him. After what felt like hours, they broke apart. "I love you Mittens" Bolt said, staring once more into her big green eyes. "And I love you Bolt" Mittens said, looking through her teared-up eyes at the dog she loved more than anything or anyone on earth. "What do you say about making this official?" Mittens said seductively. "You read my mind" Bolt said, still staring into her eyes, "there's a nice quiet spot right this way." As the 2 of them walked over to the spot, both knew that the best was yet to come.

An hour later, Bolt and Mittens were sleeping in a patch of flowers. As the wind blew, a flower tickled Bolt's nose, causing him to stir. "Mittens" Bolt said, nudging her side gently, "Mitt's, time to get up." As Mittens got up, she let out a yawn. "What time is it?" Mittens asked as she turned to her new mate. "It's close to 2:30" Bolt said, turning to look at the conveniently placed clock tower in the flower patch. "Alright, let's go" Mittens said, getting up on all fours. So the 2 lovers got up and started home. About halfway back, Mittens decided to start another conversation. "Bolt" she said. "Yes Mitt's" Bolt said, turning his head to look at her. "You were great back there" Mittens said seductively and with a smirk on her face. "You were pretty good yourself" Bolt said, blushing in response to what his mate just said. "You know, that could be 'our place' now" Mittens said. "What do you mean?" Bolt asked. "You know, a place where we come to once a week to relax, get away, and do stuff" Mittens said with that same smirk on her face. "Ohhhhh. I get it now" Bolt said, returning her smirk with one of her own. "So how do you think Rhino will take the news about us officially being mates?" Mittens asked. "Do we have to tell him?" Bolt asked with a joking whine in his voice. "I think we should" Mittens said chuckling. "Alright. I don't know though" Bolt said, "I think he won't be shocked." "Why do you say that?" Mittens asked confused. "He practically saw it coming" Bolt answered. "True" Mittens said simply. And so the conversation continued until they got home.

Just as Bolt and Mittens were walking up the walkway to the house, the school bus pulled up and Penny got out, waving good-bye to her friends. "Mittens! You're walking. That's great! So I guess your paw doesn't hurt anymore. I'm gonna tell mom." And with that, Penny walked inside to find her mom. "That was weird" Mittens said. "Yup" Bolt agreed. As they headed up the steps to the door, they saw Rhino in the window looking at them, waving. "Hey Rhino" Mittens said as she walked in through the door, which Bolt was holding again. "Hey Mittens. Hey Bolt" Rhino said. "Rhino" Bolt said surprised, "you aren't near the TV." "Yeah" Rhino said, "There isn't anything good on right now. All romance movies and reruns of the BOLT show with aliens." "Oh. Uh, Rhino. We need to… uh… tell you something" Bolt said. "What is it Bolt?" Rhino said looking up at his idol. "Mittens and I… oh boy... Mittens and I are… how do I put this." Bolt said, trying to think of how to say it. "Mittens and I" Bolt said before Mittens interrupted. "Are mates." Mittens said. "Thank you" Bolt said. "I knew it" Rhino said. "What?" Bolt and Mittens said together. "I saw it coming" Rhino said, "You were gone for hours, so I just assumed it would be something like this." "I told you" Bolt muttered to Mittens. "Yes you did" Mittens said starting to nuzzle next to Bolt. "Get a room" Rhino said, sounding disgusted at the sight. "Okay" Bolt and Mittens said together. As they headed to the stairs to take Rhino's suggestion and 'get a room', Penny called them for dinner. "Like I said, WORST timing" Mittens said. "Did you say that?" Bolt asked laughing, "I thought I said that." And turning around, both of them turned and followed Rhino towards the kitchen to eat.

The next morning, Mittens woke up, Bolt laying next to her, and felt a little sick, but not as sick as if she was going to throw up. As she walked towards the door to go to the kitchen to get breakfast, she turned around and saw Bolt was subconsciously moving his paw around trying to find her. Laughing to herself, she headed to the kitchen. Once she got there, she saw Penny sitting in a chair at the table. "Hey Mittens. Hungry?" Penny asked, looking down at the black cat. "Yes" Mittens said, but yet again, Penny heard "MEOW." "I'll get your food" Penny said as she got up and grabbed a can of pet food. As Penny scooped the food into the dish, Bolt walked in, followed by Rhino. "Hey guys. I'll get your food in a minute. Here you go Mittens" Penny said as she put down the dish of cat food and turned to get the dog and hamster food. "Hey Mitt's" Bolt said. "Hey Bolt" Mittens said nuzzling her love in the neck again. "I thought I asked you to get a room" Rhino said, sticking his tongue out and making a gagging sound. "We will after breakfast" Mittens said to Rhino, turning her head so she was looking at Rhino, but still nuzzled in Bolt's neck. There was a flash of light and a click which caused Bolt and Mittens to turn and look up. What they saw was Penny with her camera pointed directly at them. "That's a keeper" Penny said, taking the picture out of the slot in front of the camera. "So cute" Penny said to herself as she turned back to get the pet food, "Here you go guys." After Penny put the dishes down, she turned and left the room, grabbed her backpack from the living room and went outside to wait for the school bus.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Bolt and Mittens did 'get a room', shared a nap, ate dinner when Penny got home, played outside for an hour and went to bed. The next few days were also the same, with the exception that Mittens was feeling a little more sick each day, up to Saturday when she woke up, went to the kitchen, and threw up. "Mitt's, are you ok?" Bolt asked, concerned. "I'm fine Bolt. Really" Mittens said. Just then, Penny came down the stairs with 2 pet carriers and a hamster cage in her hands. "Bolt, Mittens, Rhino!. Time to go to the vet." Penny called. When Penny managed to get Bolt into the larger of the 2 carriers, Mittens ducked into the same carrier and, try as they might, Penny and her mom could not get her out. Giving up, Penny closed the carrier door while Rhino was being put into his cage by Penny's mom. The car ride to the vet was a long, and boring one to Rhino, but it was bearable for Bolt and Mittens as they were together. When they got to the vet, Penny let Bolt and Mittens out of the carrier while Rhino slept inside his cage. 5 minutes later, Dr. Kaatz came out and called Bolt in. Penny brought Bolt into the room while trying to prevent Mittens from coming in with them, with much difficulty, but succeeding in the end. Bolt's examination went quick. A quick check in the ears and eyes, a pat on the head, and that was all. Rhino's exam was just as quick. Mittens' exam was a bit longer. Penny had told Dr. Kaatz that Mittens was more tired then normal, and that she threw up earlier that morning. Acting on a hunch, Dr. Kaatz performed a special test on Mittens before calling Penny's mom in to reveal the results. "Thank you for coming in" Dr. Kaatz said as Penny's mom closed the door behind her. "After hearing that Mittens was sleeping more and throwing up, I performed a test and my hunch was correct. Mittens is…"

**CLIFFHANGER! WHAT IS UP WITH MITTENS? READ MY NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! THAT WAS CHAPTER 6. PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 7 WILL BE UP NEXT SATURDAY/SUNDAY. LATER ON I WILL REWRITE SELECT CHAPTERS BASED ON YOUR REVIEWS. SO ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. The News

Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT or any of its characters. All I own is the story line.

A.N. in the first paragraph, there is a term that I am not sure all my readers will know. The word is ALLELES. To put it simply, it means parts of a piece of DNA.

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE NEWS**

"Thank you for coming in" Dr. Kaatz said as Penny's mom closed the door behind her. "After hearing that Mittens was sleeping more and throwing up, I performed a test and my hunch was correct. Mittens is pregnant" Dr. Kaatz said, looking at his files. "But" Penny's mom started, "How is that possible?" "Well," Dr. Kaatz said, "When a male and female…" "I know that," Penny's mom said, "I meant how can this be? We only have 1 cat." "That's true" Dr. Kaatz said, still looking at his files, "However, from DNA I extracted, it appears that the unborn offspring have 19 alleles in common with Mittens and 19 alleles in common with Bolt."

**IMPORTANT A.N.: I KNOW CATS AND DOGS CAN'T PRODUCE OFFSPRING. BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THIS STORY, ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ANY REVIWES COMPLAINING ABOUT THIS**

"You mean" Penny started, "Bolt and Mittens are going to have kids?" "That's what my tests show" Dr. Kaatz said, putting down his files. "Isn't that impossible?" Penny's mom asked. "Generally yes, but science can work in strange ways sometimes. There is always that 1-in-a-million chance that is nearly impossible to replicate" Dr. Kaatz explained, "So as far as I know, this is the first ever mix of cat and dog genes that produced life."

Meanwhile, while Dr. Kaatz was talking to Penny and her mom, Bolt and Rhino were having a chat between friends again. "I don't know Rhino. I'm worried about her" Bolt said, "She's been in there a while now." "I'm sure she's fine Bolt" Rhino said, trying to comfort Bolt, "don't forget, she threw up this morning. Maybe the vet is checking to see why." "You're probably right Rhino" Bolt said, giving a sigh, "but I can't stop worrying about her. She's been sleeping a lot, and now she throws up; I just hope nothing is wrong with her." "Bolt, did you just say that she's been sleeping a lot and throwing up?" Rhino asked. "Yeah" Bolt answered, not knowing where this is headed. "Well, I'm not an expert, but I have watched a lot of medical shows on the magic box. And whenever this happens to a human, it normally means 1 of 2 things. 1 is that it's just a stomach bug that goes away in a few days. But the other, it means she's pregnant" Rhino said to Bolt, who now had a shocked look on his face. "You mean I c…could be a… a dad?" Bolt asked. "That's what I thi…" Rhino started before he was cut off by the office door opening. Mittens came out, followed by Penny and her mom, while Dr. Kaatz called in the next pet. As Penny and her mom went to pay for the appointments, Mittens headed over to Bolt, as if in a trance. "How did it go in there Mitt's" Bolt asked her. "Fine Bolt" Mittens responded, dazed. "Well, what happened?" he asked. "I'll tell you later" a still dazed Mittens said. As Bolt decided to let her tell him when she wanted to, Penny came over to put them in the carrier and cage. Mittens went in no problem, and Bolt just followed her, much to Penny's surprise. Normally both of them would try hard to _avoid _being put in a carrier. Penny closed the door on the carrier, put Rhino in his cage, and followed her mom to the car. The car ride seemed a lot quicker to Bolt and Rhino now both were trying to think what Mittens was hiding.

Once they got home, Penny opened the carrier and cage and all 3 pets raced for the pet door. Halfway up the path, Mittens stopped. "What's wrong Mitt's?" Bolt asked her, stopping where he stood. "I…" Mittens started and threw up again. "Mittens" Bolt yelled as he ran towards her with a concerned look on his face. "I'm fine Bolt. Really" she added, seeing Bolt's unbelieving expression. "If you're sure Mitt's" Bolt said, "But if you need anything, just let me know." "Alright Bolt" Mittens said as she started up to the door. As they walked inside, the phone started to ring. "I'll get it mom" Penny called and raced inside to the kitchen phone. "Hello" Penny spoke into the receiver, "Hey Sarah. Hold on, let me ask my mom" Penny said, "MOM!" "Yes Penny" said her mom as she walked in the kitchen. "Can I sleep over at Sarah's house tonight?" Penny asked. "I don't see why not. Just make sure you're back at 3 tomorrow." Penny's mom said. "Sarah" Penny said into the phone again, "It's alright with my mom. I'll be there in 20 minutes. Bye." As Penny hung up the phone, she turned around and saw her 3 pets sitting down, staring up at her. "Looks like you 3 have the house to yourselves tonight" Penny said, patting them on their heads. And with that, Penny raced upstairs to pack for her sleepover. "What was that about?" Bolt asked, turning to look at his mate and best friend. "I'm not sure" Rhino said, "but what I do know is that I'll be able to watch the magic box all night." And on that note, Rhino bounded to the couch to begin his all-night 'magic box' marathon. "Typical Rhino" Bolt said chuckling. "So Bolt" Mittens said, getting up from where she was sitting. "So Mitt's" Bolt said, also getting up. "Since we have another full day to ourselves, how about a walk?" Mittens asked. "If you want" Bolt said, "but where to?" "Our place" Mittens said simply. "I'm on board for that" Bolt said smiling. And with that being said, both lovers went through the pet door on a walk to 'their place'.

Around 1½ hours later, Bolt and Mittens were walking through the wrought-iron gateway that led to the field of flowers. "Bolt" Mittens said as she readied herself. "What is it Mitt's?" Bolt said, "You're not feeling sick again are you?" "No, I'm fine now" Mittens said to a relieved Bolt. "Well, what is it?" Bolt asked her. "Remember how, at the vet earlier today, I was in there longer then you and Rhino?" she started. "Yeah" Bolt said, knowing he was finally going to find out why she took so long at the vet. "Well, the vet said he had a hunch about something, about why I was acting the way I've been lately. So he performed a test, a special one, and he was right" she said. "About what" Bolt asked, as the suspense was killing him. "Bolt, I'm pregnant" Mittens finally said.

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER; YOU MUST HATE ME NOW! HOW WILL BOLT REACT? READ MY NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! PLEASE ANSWER THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE AS IT CONCERNS MY STORY. THAT WAS CHAPTER 7. PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 8 WILL BE UP NEXT SATURDAY/SUNDAY. LATER ON I WILL REWRITE SELECT CHAPTERS BASED ON YOUR REVIEWS. SO ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Reactions

Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT or any of its characters. All I own is the story line.

**CHAPTER EIGHT: REACTIONS**

"Bolt, I'm pregnant" Mittens finally said. "Mittens" Bolt started, "You mean I… I'm going to be a… a…" "Father" Mittens finished for him. And with that, Bolt fainted. "Bolt!" Mittens cried as she saw him fall and started shaking him. After a few minutes, Bolt still hadn't come to. Mittens, getting an idea so crazy that it might just work, bent down and gave Bolt a kiss. As she pulled away, Bolt's eyes started to flicker. "Bolt" Mittens cried as she wrapped her paws around him. "Ugh" Bolt said starting to come to, "M… Mittens, what happened?" "I said you were going to be a father and you fainted" Mittens said with a huge smile on her face. "It's not funny" Bolt said, blushing. "It kind of is" Mittens said. "But what you're saying is" Bolt said, getting them back on topic, "is that you're pregnant and I'm going to be a father?" "Yes" Mittens said simply. "Mittens, this is GREAT news" Bolt said practically jumping with joy. "Calm down Bolt" Mittens said, "I'm only a few days along" "But still Mitt's" Bolt said, with a HUGE grin on his face, "you're PREGNANT! I'm just so HAPPY." "Me too Bolt" Mittens said, looking up at Bolt, "me too"

It was about 6 pm when Bolt and Mittens got home after celebrating their expecting parenthood. They had decided to just lie around the field, do 'stuff' and watch the sunset before heading home. As they walked through the front door, they saw Rhino, who was still on the couch, sleeping with the TV still on. "Should we wake him?" Bolt whispered to Mittens. "Yeah. But let's scare him." Mittens said with a sneaky smile on her face. Bolt nodded in agreement and slunk over to the couch with Mittens by his side. Once they reached the couch, they leaned their chins on the edge of the couch right in front of the sleeping hamster. "1…" Bolt whispered. "2…" Mittens continued. "3," they whispered together before shouting "RHINO!" When they shouted, Rhino nearly jumped 3 feet in the air out of surprise. While Rhino was 'recovering' from the shock, Bolt and Mittens ducked their heads down, out of sight of Rhino's gaze. "Wha… Who… When…" Rhino said, clearly still in shock and surprise at what happened. Just as Rhino began to calm down, Bolt and Mittens picked their heads up and placed them back on the couch. "Boo" they both said. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rhino yelled and jumped again. "Why… did you… do that?" Rhino said, breathing heavily. "We thought it would be funny" Mittens said. "And it was" Bolt commented. "Well ha ha," Rhino said, "you guys nearly gave me a heart attack." "Sorry Rhino," Bolt said, "but we have something to tell you." "Well what is it. I want to get back to sleep. I was just having this dream where I was a superhero, and I was going up against my arch-enemy, and he was about to blow up the world, and I only had 10 seconds to stop him and…" "RHINO" Mittens yelled "You're babbling again." "Sorry" Rhino said, "So what did you need to tell me?" "Well…" Bolt started, "Mittens is pregnant." "Wha…" Rhino started and, just like Bolt, he fainted.

An hour later, Rhino started to wake up. "Rhino, are you okay?" Bolt asked. "Yeah." Rhino said, sitting up and rubbing his head "What happened?" "I told you Mittens was pregnant and you fainted" Bolt said. "Well I feel foolish" Rhino commented. "Don't be. Bolt did the same thing earlier" Mittens said. "Really?" Rhino asked, astounded that he fainted at the same piece of news as his hero. "I think I'm going to take a nap on Penny's bed" Mittens said as she got up from where she sat. "Okay. I'll be up in a minute. I just want to talk with Rhino quick" Bolt said. "Okay" Mittens said, "I'll be waiting." And with that, Mittens went upstairs and into Penny's room.

"Soooooo…" Rhino said, "I guess we were right." "About what?" Bolt asked with a questioning look on his face. "Don't you remember this morning?" Rhino asked, "I told you that either Mittens had a stomach bug or she was pregnant." "Oh right" Bolt said, now feeling stupid, "I forgot." "That's okay Bolt" Rhino said, "I guess it was easy to forget it with the knowledge that you and Mittens are going to be parents." Yeah, I guess your right" Bolt said looking up he stairs. "Go" Rhino said out of nowhere. "What?" Bolt asked, tilting his head in a confused way. "Go be with her Bolt. We can talk later." Rhino said. "Thanks Rhino" Bolt said, "You know what Rhino, you're a true friend" "Thanks Bolt" Rhino said. And with that, Bolt went up the stairs to see his mate and mother to his kids, while Rhino went back to watching TV.

**A.N.: SORRY. I COULDN'T GET MY POLL UP ON MY PROFILE PAGE SO I'LL JUST PUT IT DOWN HERE AND YOU CAN POST YOUR SELECTION IN A REVIEW:**

**WHAT SHOULD THE HYBRIDS BE LABLED AS (COMBINATION OF KITTENS AND PUPPIES)?**

**Kippies (KIttens + puPPIES)**

**Kitpies (KITtens + pupPIES)**

**Kippens (KIttENS + puPPies)**

**Putties (PUppIES + kiTTens)**

**Pittens (Puppies + kITTENS)**

**Puptens (PUPpies + kitTENS)**

**THAT WAS CHAPTER 7. PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 8 WILL BE UP NEXT SATURDAY/SUNDAY. LATER ON I WILL REWRITE SELECT CHAPTERS BASED ON YOUR REVIEWS. SO ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. A Late Night Talk Of Worries

Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT or any of its characters. All I own is the story line.

**CHAPTER NINE: A LATE NIGHT TALK OF WORRIES**

It was around midnight when Bolt and Mittens went to sleep. Since Penny was at her friend's house for a sleepover, Bolt and Mittens had the bed in her room to themselves. Rhino as usual was sleeping on the couch while the TV, still on, was flashing pictures that no one would see. Bolt and Mittens had been 'playing' with each other since Bolt went upstairs after talking to Rhino earlier that day. Both Bolt and Mittens were exhausted after they finished and just collapsed where they lay and fell asleep.

When Mittens woke up, she went to her litter box and almost immediately threw up again. _Wow. I'll be glad when that stops_ Mittens thought to herself as she looked up at the alarm clock on Penny's desk. _Only 3 in the morning _Mittens thought once more to herself_. _Once she climbed back onto the bed, she went straight to Bolt and snuggled in right beside him. For the next hour she tossed and turned, trying to get back to sleep, but she just couldn't sleep. _Amazing_ she thought. _I've been sleeping for all this time in the past few days and now I can't even sleep at 4 o'clock in the morning._ Frustrated, she got up and decided to go downstairs for a while and see if there was any food in her bowl from dinner.

Bolt awoke a few minutes after Mittens left. Bolt, not having realized Mittens was gone, spent some time thinking. _What am I going to do? _Bolt thought to himself. _I've never been a dad before. What if I'm not good at it?_ Bolt had been having these thoughts haunt his dreams all night. _I think I should talk to Mittens about this. _"Mitt…" Bolt started, but then realized that she wasn't around. "Mittens. Where are you?" Bolt called out. "In the kitchen" Mittens called out. As Bolt heard this, he jumped off the bed and walked towards the kitchen. As he walked through the living room to the kitchen, he saw Rhino sleeping on the couch and chuckled to himself. "What are you doing here?" Bolt asked Mittens, now walking through the doorway to find Mittens at her food bowl. "I woke up, was hungry and came down here" Mittens explained, "But the question is, why are you here?" "I've just been having a hard night and needed to talk to you" Bolt said to her, sitting down where he stood. "What is it Bolt?" Mittens asked, taking a seat right in front of him. "I don't know" Bolt started, "nerves I guess." "What are you nervous about?" Mittens asked. "About…this" Bolt said, placing his paw on Mittens stomach. "About the kids?" Mittens asked, for some reason, feeling relieved. "Yeah. I just think I don't know if I'll be a good father or not." Bolt said, feeling ashamed; here Mittens was, all happy about this, and here he is, thinking he isn't good enough. "Bolt, I feel…" Mittens started before she was interrupted. "I don't know if I'll screw up their lives." Bolt continued. "Bolt, I…" Mittens started, but she was interrupted again. "I know you are probably thrilled and can't wait for this bu…" Bolt was saying before he was cut off by Mittens giving him a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" Bolt asked, placing his paw where Mittens just kissed him. "To get you to stop babbling" Mittens said with a smirk. "I need to babble more often" Bolt said with a chuckle. "And because I feel the same way" Mittens said to Bolt. "What?" Bolt asked confused. "I feel the same way. Bolt, I never thought that this would happen to me. I never thought that I would have a mate, let alone one who is a dog, and start a family with him" Mittens explained to Bolt, a tear coming to her eye, "I don't know how I'll be as a mother, but all I do know is that I'll be doing the best that I can, and all I can do is hope that it's good enough." "Wow Mitt's" Bolt said, pulling her into a hug, "I never knew you felt that way. But I can assure you this; you will be a great mother." "Thanks Bolt" Mittens said, more tears coming to her eyes now, "and I know you will be a great father." "How touching" Bolt and Mittens heard. As they turned around, they saw Rhino coming around the corner of the doorway and into the kitchen. "Rhino, how long have you been there?" Mittens asked, wiping her eyes with her paw. "Since Bolt started babbling before you kissed him." Rhino said as he smiled, "and you're both right." Bolt and Mittens looked at him in confusion. "Bolt" Rhino said as he turned to him, "Mittens is right. You are the most BE-AWSOME thing in the world, and you can do anything, so I'm sure you will be great at being a dad." "Thanks Rhino, that means a lot." Bolt said, feeling touched. "And Mittens" Rhino said as he turned to face the black and white cat, "Bolt's right too. I can tell that your love is true and strong. And if you show even half that love towards your kids, it will be more than enough. You will make a great mom to those kids." "Wow Rhino, that means so much. Thank you" Mittens said, another tear coming to her eye. "Ahh, don't mention it" Rhino said, making a pose like a tough guy "just don't tell anyone about this because it might take away from this, ugh, tough guy personality I have goin' on." "Okay Rhino" Bolt and Mittens said together, holding back the urge to break out laughing. And with that, Rhino went back to the couch, while Bolt and Mittens went back to Penny's room to sleep, now that both of them knew that they will face any challenge and conquer it, so long as they have each other, and whatever happens will happen, and they'll just have to face it when it does.

**A.N.: IN THE PAST WEEK, ONLY 2 PEOPLE VOTED ON MY POLL OF WHAT TO LABLE THE KIDS. AS BOTH OF THE VOTES WERE DIFFERENT CHOICES, I HAVE CHANGED THE POLL TO INCLUDE ****ONLY**** THOSE CHOICES:**

**WHAT SHOULD THE HYBRIDS BE LABLED AS (COMBINATION OF KITTENS AND PUPPIES)?**

**Kippens (KIttENS + puPPies)**

**Puptens (PUPpies + kitTENS)**

**I KNOW THIS IS A LITTLE MUSHY, BUT IT HAD TO BE WRITTEN. ANYWAY, THAT WAS CHAPTER 9. PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 10 WILL BE UP NEXT SATURDAY/SUNDAY. LATER ON I MIGHT REWRITE SELECT CHAPTERS BASED ON YOUR REVIEWS. SO ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**The last 14 words of this chapter was inspired from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Pg. 719, said by Rubeus Hagrid to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger)**


	10. Strain

Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT or any of its characters. All I own is the story line.

**CHAPTER TEN: STRAIN**

The next 8 weeks seemed like they would never end. For Mittens, mainly because of all the strain of carrying around the babies. For Bolt, because of all the strain Mittens was putting on him. And as for Rhino, all his strain was caused because his favorite show on the TV was cancelled. Mittens was definitely showing by now, which put some pressure on Bolt. Mittens was always complaining that she was fat, to which Bolt had to reassure her she was not, otherwise, to which he found out the first time he mistakenly agreed, he would be sleeping on the couch with Rhino. Another constant source of strain was Mittens increasing appetite. As Mittens would wake-up in the middle of the night feeling hungry, Bolt would have to get up as well, go to the kitchen and find something. The first time he did this, he left the kitchen in such a mess, that Penny's mom had to put him outside while she cleaned. So since then, Bolt had to be very careful not to make a mess and leave things lying around.

"I can't wait for these kids to be born" Bolt said to Mittens who was lying on Penny's bed side by side. "Me too" Mittens said with a sigh. "What's wrong Mitt's?" Bolt asked her; though he had a feeling he knew what it was. "I feel fat" Mittens said simply. "Mittens we've been over this" Bolt said, placing his paw on her stomach, "you are not fat. You're beautiful." "Really Bolt?" Mittens asked. "Yes" Bolt said as he felt a little kick from the babies, "And they think so too." "Thank you Bolt" Mittens said, tucking her head in Bolts neck, "I love you." "And I love you" Bolt said, and with that, the 2 of them fell asleep.

The clock on Penny's bed-side table read 2:42 AM when Mittens woke up. "Bolt" Mittens whispered, "Bolt, wake up." "Ugh. Mi…Mittens, what time is it?" Bolt asked sleepily. "A quarter to 3," Mittens answered, "and the kids are hungry." "Alright" Bolt said, getting up and stretching, "I'll see what I can find." So Bolt got off the bed, careful not to wake-up Penny, and headed to the kitchen. By now, Bolt knew just what he had to do. He walked up to the cabinet and managed to open it with his nose. As he looked around, he saw a metal tin full of cat treats. Bolt picked it up with his mouth and started for the stairs. Halfway through the living room, Bolt tripped over a bump in the carpet, sending the tin flying. As Bolt hit the ground, he heard a small yelp of pain, and the sound of treats spilling out on the couch. Bolt looked up and saw Rhino sitting on the couch, rubbing his head, apparently where the tin had landed. "Oh, sorry Rhino" Bolt said apologetically. "That's okay Bolt. So why exactly are you bringing a tin of treats upstairs at 3 o'clock in the morning?" Rhino asked. "Mittens" Bolt said simply. "Ah. She's hit that stage. Increased appetite?" Rhino asked. "She hit it weeks ago," Bolt said, "and I've been down here every night since." "That's got to be annoying" Rhino said, imagining what he would feel like if he were in Bolt's position. "It is" Bolt confirmed, "but it's for the kids, so I put up with it." "Bolt!" Rhino and Bolt heard from the stairs. "Mittens, what are you doing down here?" Bolt asked, seeing the black and white cat at the bottom of the stairs. "I heard a yelp of pain and I came to see who it was" Mittens explained, "but I also heard what you and Rhino were just saying." "Mittens" Bolt started, "you do…" "What Bolt. I understand just fine" Mittens said, tears coming to her eyes, "I understand you are annoyed that we're having kids." "Mittens" Bolt said sternly, "That's not true." Rhino, sensing the tension and awkwardness in the situation, decided to leave the room. "I'm just going to give you 2 some privacy" Rhino said. And before either Bolt or Mittens could say a word, Rhino sprinted out of the room. "Mittens, listen" Bolt started, "I'll admit, I do get frustrated with the fact I have to get up in the middle of the night to get you food…" "I knew it" Mittens interjected. "Let me finish" Bolt said, "I'll admit, I do get frustrated with the fact I have to get up in the middle of the night to get you food, but that doesn't mean that I am frustrated with the fact we are having kids. I love it. And I love you." And without any warning, Mittens broke down into tears. "I'm so sorry Bolt" Mittens said through her sobs, "I know you love me. I was just being stupid." _Great _Bolt thought to himself, _mood swings are starting. _"It's okay Mitt's, it's okay" Bolt said, placing his paw on Mittens' back and moved his paw up and down. "Thanks Bolt" Mittens said, tears ceasing to fall from her eyes, "what do you say, we go back upstairs and forget this whole night ever happened." "Sounds good to me" Bolt said and called for Rhino, "Rhino! Can you come back please." "What is it Bolt?" Rhino asked. "Mittens needs to go back to bed and I need to help her up the stairs. Can you clean up the treats please?" Bolt asked. "Sure. No problem Bolt" Rhino said and started to pick up the scattered treats and place them in the tin. "Thanks Rhino" both Bolt and Mittens said, and with that, they walked back upstairs to go to bed.

**A.N.: IN THE PAST WEEK, I AM GLAD TO SAY A LOT MORE PEOPLE VOTED ON MY POLL OF WHAT TO LABLE THE KIDS THEN THE WEEK BEFORE. AS OF NOW, THERE ARE 10 VOTES AND THE RESULTS ARE STILL TIED. I WILL LEAVE THE POLL UP 1 MORE WEEK FOR MORE VOTES TO COME IN TO HOPEFULLY DECIDE A WINNER:**

**WHAT SHOULD THE HYBRIDS BE LABLED AS (COMBINATION OF KITTENS AND PUPPIES)?**

**Kippens (KIttENS + puPPies)**

**Puptens (PUPpies + kitTENS)**

**THAT WAS CHAPTER 10. PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 11 WILL BE UP NEXT SATURDAY/SUNDAY. LATER ON I MIGHT REWRITE SELECT CHAPTERS BASED ON YOUR REVIEWS. SO ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Succumb To The Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT or any of its characters. All I own is the story line.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: SUCCUMB TO THE HEAT**

As Mittens' due date got nearer, things in the house were getting a little better. Mittens wasn't having late night hunger anymore, much to Bolt's pleasure. Her mood swings have also nearly ended, much to everyone's relief. Lately, Mittens had taken to spending nearly all her time in the laundry room. Due to the heat the furnace produced, Bolt couldn't stay in there long without nearly passing out from the heat. "Mitt's" Bolt said, sitting next to her in the laundry room, "Don't you think it's a little hot in here?" "A little, but it's good for the kids" Mittens said. "But it's like 90 degrees in here" Bolt said, feeling a little dizzy. "I know, but the kids need to be born in a warm room so they don't freeze." Mittens said. "Alright. I gotta go. I'm feeling dizzy again." Bolt told her. "Okay Bolt" Mittens said, "I love you." "I love you too" Bolt said, and after giving Mittens a kiss on the cheek, he left the room.

"Hey Bolt" Rhino said from his usual spot on the couch. "Hey Rhino" Bolt responded, jumping up next to him. "Mittens still in the laundry room?" Rhino asked. "Yeah" Bolt responded, "So what's on?" I don't know. I've just been flicking through the channels" Rhino said, hearing the theme song to the old BOLT show and hitting the channel up button on the remote control, "So how's Mittens?" "Pretty good. Her late-night hunger and mood swings are gone" Bolt said, "and now we're trying to think of some names for the kid…" "Can I name one?" Rhino interrupted. "Gee Rhino. I don't know. It's kind of up to Mittens. But I guess you can name one depending on how many there are." Bolt said. "I will take that" Rhino said just as Bolt's ears perked up, "What is it?" "Mittens is calling," Bolt said, his ears still perked, "and she wants you to come with me." "Alright, nothing good is on the magic box now anyway" Rhino said as the 2 best friends jumped off the couch and headed over to the laundry room.

"What is it Mitt's" Bolt asked as he and Rhino walked through the laundry room door. "I was thinking about this for a while now," Mittens started, "about who the godparents of our kids should be." "So you decided?" Bolt asked. "Yes. Rhino," Mittens said, now addressing the hamster, "we would be honored if you would be the baby's godfather." Rhino looked speechless as Bolt nodded his head in agreement. "I fully agree Mitt's" Bolt said. "I…I don't know what to say you guys," Rhino said, "of course I will. Thank you." "You're quite welcome Rhino" Mittens said. "So how many do you think there will be?" Rhino asked her excitedly. "I'm not sure," Mittens said, ""I think around 6-8." Hearing this, Rhino looked up at Bolt expectantly. "Ask her" Bolt said to him. "Mittens, could I name one of the kids?" Rhino asked. "I don't see why not" Mittens said. "Thanks Mittens" Rhino said, "This is Be-awesome!" And with that, Rhino ran out of the room. "That was really nice of you Mitt's" Bolt said to Mittens. "Well, he is the best one for the job. After all, he is our best friend" Mittens said. "Yeah" Bolt agreed, "And it does make him happy." "Bolt, are you okay?" Mittens asked, "You look a little woozy." "I'm fine," Bolt said, "I'm just…" And with that, Bolt succumbed to the heat and collapsed.

Bolt woke up after being splashed in the face with water by Rhino. "Ugh… What happened" Bolt asked. "You fainted from the heat" Rhino explained, "You seem to be doing that a lot lately. Anyway, Mittens called for help, so I came running in and we brought you here." "So where is Mittens?" Bolt asked. "She went back to the laundry room. Her stomach was hurting her." Rhino said. "BOLT!" Mittens called. Bolt, upon hearing this, got up and ran to the laundry room. "What is it Mittens?" Bolt asked. "Bolt," Mittens said holding onto her stomach, "I… I…" "What Mittens?" Bolt asked, more urgently. "I… I think it's time"

**A.N.: IN THE PAST FEW WEEKS, I HAVE RECEIVED A TOTAL OF 15 VOTES FOR WHAT TO LABLE THE HYBRIDS. THE POLL IS NOW OFFICIALY CLOSED. THE HYBRIDS WILL BE LABLED… YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TILL NEXT WEEK TO FIND OUT.**

**A.N. II: I FEEL THIS IS A LITTLE SHORT THEN NORMAL, BUT I JUST WANTED TO GET 1 QUICK CHAPTER DONE TO ANNOUNCE THAT IT WAS TIME FOR THE KIDS TO BE BORN.**

**THAT WAS CHAPTER 11. PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 12 WILL BE UP NEXT SATURDAY/SUNDAY. LATER ON I MIGHT REWRITE SELECT CHAPTERS BASED ON YOUR REVIEWS. SO ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. A BirthDay With A BirthSide Chat

Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT or any of its characters. All I own is the story line.

**CHAPTER TWELVE: THE BIRTH-DAY WITH A BIRTH-SIDE CHAT**

"Bolt," Mittens said holding onto her stomach, "I… I…" "What Mittens?" Bolt asked, more urgently. "I… I think it's time." "What!" Bolt asked, "It's time!" "Yes Bolt, now go get Penny!" Mittens instructed. "Right" Bolt said as he darted out of the room to go find their person. Rhino was walking into the living room when Bolt darted past him, knocking her over. "Where's the fire Bolt?" Rhino asked, but Bolt didn't hear him. "I'll go ask Mittens" Rhino said to himself as he got up to go see the cat. "Mittens, what's up with Bolt?" Rhino asked as he entered the laundry room. "Ugh, he went, ugh, to find Penny." Mittens explained through the pain now coursing through her body. "What's wrong?" Rhino asked, noticing she was in pain. "The babies, ugh, are coming" Mittens said

While Mittens was explaining to Rhino what was happening, Bolt had found Penny in her room listening to music on her bed. "Penny!" Bolt called, but Penny only heard "Woof!" "What is it Bolt?" Penny asked. Bolt ran over to the bed and began pulling on Penny's pant leg. "Okay, I'm coming." Penny said, putting her music to the side and got off the bed "lead the way." Bolt led Penny downstairs towards the laundry room. Penny, seeing where Bolt was leading her, realized what was happening. "MOM!" Penny called, "I think Mittens is having the kids now!" "I'm coming" they heard coming from the kitchen. As Penny reached the laundry room, Penny's mom was coming out of the kitchen. "Bolt, you stay out here" Penny instructed, and Bolt sat where he was. As Penny and her mom opened the door, Rhino snuck out and joined Bolt. "There are some things in life I don't want to see" Rhino said, to which Bolt did not respond. "Hello," Rhino said, jumping up trying to wave his paws in front of Bolt's eyes, "Earth to Bolt." "I'm sorry Rhino" Bolt said, "I'm just thinking." "About?" Rhino asked, "Well, I'm a father now." "Bolt" Rhino started, "You've been a father technically for 9 weeks." "Yes, but now its official." Bolt said, looking down to face Rhino, "but I don't know." "Know what?" Rhino asked. "If I can live up to Mitten's expectations" Bolt answered, "if I'll be a good father." Bolt," Rhino started, "I don't know if this will mean much coming from me, but I think you'll be a great father to those kids." "Really Rhino?" Bolt asked. "Really Bolt" Rhino answered, placing a paw on Bolt's paw, "and, god forbid, anything should happen, you'll know what to do." "Thanks Rhino" Bolt said with a sigh, "but what if…" "No buts" Rhino said, "you seem to be forgetting. You're not alone in this. You have Mittens and me to help you." Rhino said. "You're a true friend Rhino" Bolt said, "Thank you." "No problem Bolt. Anytime" Rhino said.

For the next hour, Bolt was pacing back and forth across the room, Rhino following him with his gaze. "Bolt, would you stop pacing" Rhino said clutching his neck, "Not only are you wearing a hole in the floor, but I'm getting a crick in my neck." "Oh, sorry Rhino," Bolt said, "I'm just…" "Nervous" Rhino finished for him. "Yeah" Bolt said. Just then, Penny came out of the laundry room and rushed into the kitchen. She grabbed the phone off the wall and dialed the vet's office. "Hello, I need to speak to Dr. Kaatz immediately" Penny spoke into the phone, "Hello, Dr. Kaatz, this is Penny, Mittens' owner, she's about to have the babies. OK, great, see you then." "What was that about?" Rhino asked. "I don't know" Bolt replied. After Penny went back in the laundry room, Bolt had an idea, and put his ear up against the door. "Dr. Kaatz is on the way" Bolt heard Penny tell her mom. "That's weird; I didn't think vets made house calls." Penny's mom said. "I didn't either, but he said that since this was the first cat and dog hybrid in history, he wanted to be here to document it and help out if possible."Penny explained. After hearing that, Bolt pulled his ear away from the door. "So what's happening?" Rhino asked. "The vet is coming over to help deliver the babies" Bolt explained. "Well, that's good then," Rhino said, "that means Mittens is getting the best of care." "Yeah" Bolt said relieved, and a little less nervous.

10 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Penny's mom came out of the laundry room and ran to the door. "Dr. Kaatz, thank you for coming." "It's my pleasure" Dr. Kaatz said, "Now where is she?" "She is in the laundry room" Penny's mom said. And with that, Dr. Kaatz and Penny's mom raced into the laundry room and ushered Penny out as she was, as her mom felt, too young to see such things. "Hey Bolt" Penny said, sitting down on the couch, "Nervous?" "You don't know the half of it" Bolt said, but all Penny heard was "woof yip yip bark." "I bet" Penny said, scratching Bolt on the top of his head. "Penny!" Penny's mom called, "we need some towels!" "Okay" Penny called back as she got up to get some. A few minutes later, Penny returned with a stack of towels. "Just pass them through the door and don't look in" Penny's mom said through the closed door. "Okay" Penny said. She opened the door a crack and pushed the towels through.

For the next half hour, Bolt, Rhino, and Penny heard a lot of painful-sounding meows coming from the laundry room, but all of a sudden, they stopped. Bolt looked up and turned to face Rhino who also noticed the sudden silence. All of a sudden, the laundry room door opened, and Penny's mom waved Bolt, Rhino and Penny in. Bolt and Rhino rushed in, with Penny close behind. When they got inside, an adorable sight was waiting for them. There, lying on some towels, was Mittens with 7 little fluff balls lying right beside her. "Hey Bolt," Mittens said in a hushed tone, "Come meet your children." Bolt walked up to Mittens and looked down. "Hi guys," Bolt said, "I'm your daddy and I promise to always take care of all of you." "What are their names?" Rhino asked, walking up to the new parents. "I wanted to wait for Bolt to get here before picking the names." Mittens said. In the litter, there were 4 boys and 3 girls. "How about for this one," Bolt said, pointing to a boy with all black fur, except for fire-like patterns of white fur on his sides and brown eyes like Bolt, "We call him Blaze." "I think that's a wonderful name" Mittens said. "And this one," she continued, acknowledging another boy, this one with a blend of black, white, and grey fur, and bluish-green eyes like Mittens, "I think Lightning sounds good." It does" Bolt agreed. "It looks like these two," Mittens said gesturing to the 2 littlest ones, "are identical, except for markings on the face." The one on the right, a girl, picked her head up and Bolt saw a crescent shaped patch of black fur on the right side of her grey face and bluish-green eyes. "How about Moon for this one" Bolt suggested. "That sounds nice" Mittens said, just as the other one, also a girl, lifted her head and revealed an all grey face with a white circular patch of fur on the left side, and brown eyes. "I think Sun seems just right for this one" Mittens said. "It does, doesn't it" Bolt said. "This one" Bolt gestured to an all black boy, not a speck of white or grey anywhere, and bluish-green eyes, "I like Thunder." "That sounds perfect" Mittens said. "Can I name this one?" Rhino asked, gesturing to the last boy, who looked strikingly similar to Mittens, except that the white fur continues up the paws and lower legs and brown eyes. "Sure" Bolt and Mittens said together. "I think Boots sounds nice" Rhino said. "It does seem to fit" Bolt said, looking at Mittens. "It does" Mittens agreed, "Good choice Rhino." "Thanks" Rhino said, "What about the last one?" Bolt looked down at the last baby, a girl which to everyone's surprise, looked EXACTLY like Bolt with bluish-green eyes. "You know, I like the name Mia" Bolt said, smiling at his daughter, "What do you think Mitt's?" "I think it's a beautiful name" Mittens said.

Throughout this whole conversation, Penny, her mom, and Dr. Kaatz were listening. "It sounds like they are coming up with names for the kitt…pup…what are they going to be known as anyway?" Penny asked Dr. Kaatz. "I think Kippens sounds appropriate seeing as how they are a combination as Kittens and Puppies." Dr. Kaatz said. "I like that" Penny said, "Anyway, it sounds like they're thinking of names for the kippens." "It does" Penny's mom said, "but how are we going to know what they want to be?" They all thought for a minute before Penny spoke, "Rhino." "What about him?" Penny's mom asked. "If he can recognize the numbers on the TV remote, maybe he can use them to spell out the names, like a text message." "It seems like a long shot" Dr. Kaatz noted. "I know" Penny acknowledged, "But it's the only chance we've got of discovering the names of the kippens that Bolt and Mittens want." "It's worth a try" Penny's mom said. Penny bent down to pick up Rhino, "Rhino, come here." Rhino turned to face Bolt and Mittens as if asking if he should. Bolt and Mittens gave a nod and Rhino scurried into Penny's outstretched hands.

A minute later, Rhino was sitting in front of Penny's cell phone, which was set up in order to write a message. "Rhino," Penny said, not even sure if he understood her, "Could you use this to tell us the names of the kippens?" Rhino looked confused. "That's what Dr. Kaatz called the babies" Penny explained. Rhino was still confused, but then noticed the letters next to the numbers. Now realizing what he had to do, he started typing. "Incredible" Dr. Kaatz remarked, "A hamster is using a cell phone to communicate with a different species!" "That's our Rhino" Penny said with a smile on her face. After a few minutes, Rhino stepped away from the phone, smiling at what he had accomplished. All 3 of the humans looked at the phone and were shocked at what they saw. On the screen, it read: Blaze…Lightning…Moon…Sun…Thunder…Boots…Mia. "Remarkable" Dr. Kaatz said, sounding astonished, "A hamster is capable of using a cell phone to make legible words!" "Thanks Rhino" Penny said, picking up the hamster. Penny's mom had left the room to write down the kippen's names while Penny went to put the hamster back with his friends. "Thanks again Rhino" Penny said as she put him down and left the room. "What did they want?" Mittens asked. "They wanted me to tell them the names of the kippens" Rhino explained. "What's a kippen?" Bolt asked. "That's what Dr. Kaatz called the babies" Rhino answered. "Guys" Penny said, leaning her head into the room to talk to the animals, "Mom and I are going to get tags and collars for the kippens. Dr. Kaatz is leaving so you'll be on your own." As Penny closed the door, they could hear a car pull out of the driveway, followed by the sounds of doors closing, and a second car pulling out. "Well," Bolt said, looking at the kippens, "We better go so you can get some rest." Rhino nodded in agreement and walked over to the door. "Okay" Mittens said, "I love you." "And I love you" Bolt said, and after giving her a kiss and giving the kippens a quick smile, he and Rhino left the room. So Bolt" Rhino said, "How are you feeling?" "Great Rhino," Bolt said contently, "Just great." "Good to hear" Rhino said with a little chuckle. "What is it Rhino?" Bolt asked. "You've come a long way Bolt." Rhino said. "You're right Rhino" Bolt said as the 2 friends jumped on the couch, "Especially with Mittens." "Exactly," Rhino said, "A cat and a dog. Talk about a forbidden love." "No Rhino, not a forbidden love," Bolt said as they laid down to sleep, "more of…a mixed love."

**A.N.: I AM VERY PLEASED WITH THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS THE LONGEST ONE I HAVE EVER WRITTEN (EVEN THOUGH THIS IS MY FIRST STORY).**

**A.N. II: I HAVE DRAWN PICTURES OF ALL THE KIPPENS. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THEM, I WILL PLACE THE LINKS TO THE PICTURES NEXT TO THE NAME OF THE KIPPEN AT THE BOTTOM OF THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**A.N. III: I KNOW IT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE THAT RHINO CAN TYPE WORDS ON A PHONE, BUT I NEEDED A WAY OF HAVING THE HUMANS KNOW THE NAMES OF THE KIPPENS. SO PLEASE DON'T FLAME ABOUT THIS.**

**THAT WAS CHAPTER 12. PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 13 WILL BE UP NEXT SATURDAY/SUNDAY. LATER ON I MIGHT REWRITE SELECT CHAPTERS BASED ON YOUR REVIEWS. SO ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. Epilogue: 6 Months Later

Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT or any of its characters. All I own is the story line.

**I KNOW THIS IS SOONER THAN I NORMALLY UPDATE, BUT THIS WAS AN EASY CHAPTER TO WRITE. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: EPILOGUE: 6 MONTHS LATER**

It has been 6 months since Mittens had given birth to 7 little kippens named Blaze, Sun, Moon, Boots, Mia, Thunder, and Lightning. After Dr. Kaatz left Penny's and her mom's house, he informed a society containing veterinarians for miles around about the birth. As this was the biggest news in all of animal history, it was no surprise that word had leaked out to the media. For the first 3 months of the kippens lives, the newspapers were covering the stories and they were on top of every news segment on TV. As this was the first dog/cat hybrid in history, it was not a surprise to Penny and her mom that the kippens were worth a fortune. This of course meant a lot of people were after the kippens, whether for money value or for breeding purposes. This meant that a lot of extra security was required for the family. A week after the kippens were born, Penny's mom had a new security system installed with alarms set up in the front hall, the living room, the kitchen, and even the barn. They also had motion sensors placed in all rooms of the house and even an electronic eye at the front gate that only Penny and her mom knew about. Eventually, the kippens started to walk around, see everything and get a feel for their home. Blaze was the troublemaker, but he meant well. He would go around, pulling on his family's tails and such, but his family knew it was all in good fun, even though they didn't enjoy it. Sun and Moon were practically inseparable. They didn't do anything or go anywhere without each other. Thunder took after Rhino. He spent a lot of his time watching TV. In fact, the only times he wasn't in front of the TV was when he was eating, sleeping, or outside playing with his siblings. Lightning was very much like his father. He was very confident and nearly fearless, much like Bolt. He always felt like he could do anything, and sometimes tried to do things, even if he thought he couldn't. Boots, like his mother, was very adventurous and spunky. He didn't let anyone push him around. Never let anything get him down and was always looking for new experiences. And as for Mia, she was daddy's little angel. She was the shy one and the one who always followed the rules. It was very rare to see her away from Bolt's side. The only times anyone saw her away from Bolt was when she was sleeping or playing with her siblings. Bolt's and Mittens' love was still as strong as ever, if not stronger due to the addition of 7 kids. Rhino was still Bolt's and Mittens' best friend, as well as an "Uncle" to the kippens. All in all, everyone in their little family was very happy.

"Blaze" Mittens called, "Leave Moon alone." "Yes Mommy" Blaze said, letting go of his sister's tail. "Thanks Mommy" Moon said as she ran to catch up with her sister Sun to play a game of swat-the-jingle-ball. "Blaze, what have I told you about…" Mittens started, when Bolt walked in, followed closely by Mia, as always. "Bolt" Mittens said, "Have a talk with your son." "What did Blaze do this time?" Bolt asked with a sigh, although he had an idea of what it was. "He grabbed Moon's tail and was pulling on it again." Mittens responded. "Blaze" Bolt said, turning to face his son, "What have we told you about pulling tails?" "It's rude and not to do it" Blaze said. "That's right" Bolt said, "Now go join Thunder and Rhino in the living room." Blaze lowered his head and went to watch TV with his brother and Rhino. "Mia" Mittens said gently, "Could you go play with Sun and Moon. I want to talk to Daddy for a little while." Mia looked up at Bolt who gave her a little nod. "Okay Mommy" Mia said as she went to join her sisters. "What is it Mitt's?" Bolt asked. "Bolt, it's been 6 months now and they still don't know." Mittens said, "I think we should tell them." "I think you're right" Bolt agreed, much to Mittens' surprise. She was expecting him to say 'it's too soon' like he has done in the past every time she brought it up. "Mitt's, what's up?" Bolt asked, seeing the surprised expression on her face. "I just expected you to say we should wait until they're older" Mittens explained. "Well, I've been thinking, and they have a right to know." Bolt explained. "OK then" Mittens said, "We'll tell them tonight." "Let's just hope Boots and Lightning don't get any ideas." Bolt said jokingly. "Lunch everyone!" they heard Penny call, and then the sound of food and water being poured into a total of 20 bowls rung through the house. And, all rushing to the kitchen, everyone went to eat their lunch.

After lunch, Bolt and Mittens went to sleep and the kippens went to play outside under Rhino's supervision. Sun and Moon were playing together. Thunder, Lightning, and Boots were playing tag. And Blaze was playing rip-the-rag with Mia. "Alright guys" Rhino said after an hour, "Time to head inside." "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww" they all groaned in unison. "5 more minutes" Boots called out. "Sorry guys, but it's time for your nap" Rhino said, "Now come on." "Yes Uncle Rhino" they all said, and with that, they headed inside. Just as the kippens entered their room, Rhino saw Bolt and Mittens coming down the stairs. "Hey Rhino" Bolt said, meeting up with the hamster, "How were they?" "They were fine" Rhino said, "Sun was playing with Moon." "What else is new" Mittens interjected, having joined up with the guys. "True" Rhino said, "Thunder, Lightning, and Boots were playing together, and Blaze was playing with Mia." "Well that's good," Mittens said, "so where are they." "I just sent them to take their naps" Rhino explained. "Thanks Rhino" Bolt said. "No problem. So how did you 2 sleep?" Rhino asked. "Very well" Mittens said, leaning up against Bolt. "Yeah" Bolt agreed, "Rhino could we ask you a favor?" "Sure" Rhino said, "What is it?" "We're going to tell the kids tonight about…" Bolt started before Rhino interjected. "No need to ask Bolt" Rhino said, "I know what you're going to ask and I would love to." "Thanks Rhino" Bolt said.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Boots had his ear up against the door, through which he was listening to Bolt's, Mittens', and Rhino's conversation. "Well?" Lightning asked once Boots had pulled his ear away. "They want to talk to us about something, but they didn't say what." Boots said to his siblings who were all sitting around him. "I wonder what it is" Moon said. "We'll find out later I guess" Sun started before they started hearing footsteps coming closer to them. "Get to bed, quick" Blaze whispered. All of the kippens scrambled to get to their beds. Just as they all lied down, Bolt and Mittens stuck their heads through the door to see the kippens lying in their beds sleeping. "They look so cute" Mittens said, pulling her head away from the door, with Bolt doing the same. "They get it from you" Bolt said, to which Mittens giggled. "Thank you" she said before kissing him.

"That's them" a dark figure said, looking through binoculars at the sleeping kippens. "They're the ones worth a fortune?" another figure asked. "That's right, now shut up and keep watch" the first figure said. "For who?" the second figure asked. "For the cops, stupid." the first figure replied, punching the second on top of the head, "I swear, if you wasn't my brother, I'd kill you." "Uh, thanks" the second guy said. "Shut up" the first guy said, hitting his brother again, "now, once the girl and her mom leave, and the kippens are outside, we grab them." "Grab who?" the second guy asked, which resulted in another punch on top of the head from his brother. "Shut" the first guy said giving his brother another punch, "up," he said with another hit, "stupid!" he finished with one last blow to the top of his brother's head.

**A.N.: I HAVE DRAWN PICTURES OF ALL THE KIPPENS. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THEM, CLICK ON THE LINK TO MY deviantART ACCOUNT ON MY FANFICTION PROFILE PAGE. I WOULD HAVE POSTED THE LINKS HERE, BUT THEY DON'T WORK.**

**WELL, THAT IS IT FOR "A MIXED LOVE". I ALREADY HAVE PLANS FOR A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY, BUT IT WON'T BE UP FOR A WHILE AS I STILL NEED TO PLAN WHAT I WANT TO WRITE. I EXPECT IT SHOULD BE UP IN A MONTH OR 2. F.Y.I., THE TITLE WILL BE "THE GREAT KIPPEN ADVENTURE" TILL THEN, 626and624 IS OUT. PEACE!**


End file.
